disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pirakafreak24
Sound files Hi -- I'm glad you worked out how to upload the images. The new "Add Images" tool is very handy that way :). If you look in , you can see that you have indeed given your friend admin status. The Users list is cached and isn't always up to date. Finally, to add an audio clip, you would upload it in .ogg format using the regular upload page. Then make a link like this: media:Filename.ogg on your article. Hope that helps. -- Wendy (talk) 02:47, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Unblocking Matoro183 asked me about unblocking him... I can see on his talk page that you said you didn't know how to do that. If you go to , you'll see two IP blocks that you can remove by clicking "unblock". In general, it looks like there's a lot of talk about blocking on this wiki... I'd encourage you to try to settle things by talking instead of blocking people. It might help to reduce some of the drama around here. -- Danny (talk) 18:00, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Agreed. All block and no talk. Lil Kazi----- My Dougie 11 July 2008 Images I don't believe anything has changed or that there is any reason you shouldn't be able to upload an image and then place it into an article. I don't see any images recently uploaded to be put into an article though... I'm sorry I don't know anybody who knows much about Disney Channel, and I don't know why Toughpigs didn't answer. Boxes on the page are usually inserted via templates. For example, Template:Infobox let's you insert a basic box of information. And to add categories you simply add a category tag, eg. Category:Characters or whatever... -- Wendy (talk) 23:39, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Points According to the blocklog NzK13 was indeed blocked; you'd have to ask User:Toughpigs why. There are no points on this wiki (or on most wikis). So you don't need to worry about that. -- Wendy (talk) 17:59, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Making People admin Hi Pirakafreak -- I hope you had a good trip. To answer your question from before you left, you can make someone an admin quite easily. Go to (linked in the toolbar if you want to find it again) and scroll to the bottom where you have a list of "Restricted special pages" just for admins. Click the "Make a user into a sysop" link, which will take you to a new page. Copy and paste the username (without the User: part) into the first field and click the "Set user rights" button. And that's all there is to it. -- Wendy (talk) 02:46, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Wiki Ads You're fine, and I'm glad you're asking questions rather than just getting frustrated not-knowing. The wiki-ads are called "spotlights" and you can request one here. However there's a minimum requirement of 100 articles before you can get one, so you probably need to wait a bit... get set up and make some content pages. I noticed that you posted on Hannah Montana asking people to come set up a page here, and that's a great way to let people know you have a new wiki (although sadly that wiki doesn't have a regular community so I'm not sure if it will work). You might also talk to the admins over at Disney Wiki and see if they'd be willing to link to your wiki and invite people to come contribute. Meanwhile, the best thing you can do once you get everything set up is to start building content pages and make the wiki a place people want to come see.... remember that you can always copy content from other wikis and wikipedia to help get some pages in place. Strictly speaking you should give attribution when you do that (there's a Template:Wikipedia you can use). Ok. If you have more questions please feel free to ask them, but I'm going offline for the night so I won't answer 'til tomorrow at least. -- Wendy (talk) 03:58, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Menus The menus can be found at Mediawiki:Monaco-sidebar. You can just edit that like a normal page. The format is a bit odd, but it's basically a big list. There's a guide here, and I'll give you a summary :). Each * is a bar title, and then the first thing after it is the link. It doesn't need [[]] around it to make it link -- it just does. Then you can get fancy and do a different name, eg. *:Category:Characters|Characters would just show up as "Characters" in the menu. To make a second level entry (the part that "flies out" when you click the arrow), use two stars: **Erik the Brave You'll see some strange stuff at the bottom which magically puts in some default categories. Feel free to remove that, or when you have all the stuff in you want let me know and I can clean out the extra :). If you want to link a category you need to remember to put an extra : in front of the word "Category" so it links rather than categorizing the page :). One final thing is that sometimes there is a small lag between saving the menus and seeing them on the sidebar: sometimes holding down the shift key while reloading will help and sometimes not. Good luck, and let me know if you run into trouble or have specific questions :). -- Wendy (talk) 03:46, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Logo and Favicon Hi. To do the logo you needed to make it a smidge smaller, convert it to png and re-upload at Image:Wiki.png. So if you ever want to change it, make sure you save in "png" format, and it should be no bigger than 135x155 pixels. It looks nice! For a favicon, you need to have your image in the .ico format. There are many online tools to do that. For example, this one I find pretty easy to use. You just upload your image and it creates the favicon. If you like it, click "download". Then do an image upload here with the destination filename Image:Favicon.ico. It'll look really strange when you do it -- you'll just see a blank square. And it may take a while (and some cache clearing) to show up in the menubar also. So you have to be patient and just trust that it worked for awhile :).... -- Wendy (talk) 03:21, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm sorry you had trouble over at bionicle! But I'm glad you didn't get scared away from wikis in general and started your own :) -- Wendy (talk) 03:46, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. It is good to see you starting to work on this wiki. If I can help with anything (logos, favicon, whatever) or if you have any questions, please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 16:47, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :Hi again. Yes, you are the admin/sysop for this wiki. -- Wendy (talk) 01:44, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::Hi. Thank you for offering to make me admin, but I don't have the time or really the knowledge I think to be a good one here. Still, I'm happy to help you get things started -- would you like to work on a logo? ::Also, you can sign your talkposts with ~~~~ to get a signature and timestamp if you want... -- Wendy (talk) 03:09, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hi Pirakafreak24 -- we are excited to have Disney Channel Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Bold text Hello and Welcome Hello and Welcome to Disney Channel wiki. Disney Channel wiki is currently under construction, but always feel free (cause it is) to check back and create and article. if you have any questions, comments or concerns, please leave a message. Minutemen Well thank you but that's probably just because i'm pretty sure i'm the only 10 year-old kid on the wiki who knows almost every single one of its tools, even templates. Nzk13 22:01, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Disney Knowledge Oh yeah.. i know a lot about disney channel shows seeing as i watch them almost all the time. if u want u can tell me to make a page or something to sort of test my abilities.Nzk13 23:45, 23 June 2008 (UTC) User and Discussion Change these: Article, Special page, User page.--Matoro183 (Talk) 01:13, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :To change the text in the 'User page', 'Discussion' tabs, change the text in the pages I linked you to.--Matoro183 (Talk) 01:18, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, I'm LDS, and I was answering the question you asked Merrystar, here.--Matoro183 (Talk) 01:22, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :::I ws over at Bioniclepedia and saw that you founded the Disney Channel wiki. I deided to check it out.--Matoro183 (Talk) 01:26, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm a little old for disney channel. I can't seem to find the message for the discussion tab.--Matoro183 (Talk) 01:32, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::The other messages are for Special pages, and actual articles.--Matoro183 (Talk) 01:39, 10 July 2008 (UTC) "Talked to Them About My Block" Pirakafreak24, you did not talk to them about your block. You called someone a jerk and taunted some administrators about you creating a duplicate account. (Taunted means laughed at if you don't know what it means) Shadowmaster 22:47, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Discussion Tab To change the discussion tab you edit Talk. I see you found the one for User Page. Sorry I didn't answer sooner. -- Wendy (talk) 03:46, 11 July 2008 (UTC) You do realize your behavior on Bioniclepedia just makes you look immature. So I must say for the last time. NOTHING ON THAT SITE IS OR WAS YOURS! And you are also defying staff. I'd watch it if I were you. Lil Kazi----- My Dougie 10 July 2008 Pirakafreak24, do you realize that Kazi22 is right? On Bioniclepedia, no one owns ANY pages. The reason you were blocked was because you started an editing war, you argued with over 3 administrators, called people names, taunted people, called two people jerks, and created a duplicate account after you were blocked. You also have no right to block Kazi22, and even though you blocked him, he doesn't care. That will be the same with me if you block me. Shadowmaster 14:42, 11 July 2008 (UTC) I tell you Pirakafreak, your rules are ridiculous. "If you make a page and some body changes the content and you don't like it, you can change it back. If they do it again, report it to me and I will have them blocked." That is TOTALLY different from other wikia wikis and TOTALLY wrong. Shadowmaster 15:09, 11 July 2008 (UTC) You know Pirakafreak24, by doing this, you are acting more and more immature. I like power? That is totally a five year old 's quote. And as I and many people said before YOU DON'T OWN ANY ARTICLES. Shadowmaster 15:19, 11 July 2008 (UTC) You couldn't follow the rules of Bioniclepedia, Pirakafreak. Now you make ridiculous rules for this wiki that are totally wrong. You know what? I don't even think you deserve to have a wiki, you were already blocked from 2 wikis. You could have helped those wikis, yet you decided not to follow the rules. I tell you Pirakafreak, you have no idea what you are doing. You've caused more trouble than you have stopped. Shadowmaster 15:44, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Pirakafreak, you blocked Kazi22 for no reason, and now guess what? You also got Matoro183 blocked somehow. You have to stop with this, because you really don't know what you are doing. Shadowmaster 15:49, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Main Page Unprotect the main page. Read w:ownership. Also read the number one rule about Protecting pages. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 17:07, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :I forgot to link to w:Common Mistakes. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 17:08, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::I spoke to you calmly because I know yelling would get me nowhere. Did you read the links. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 17:15, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::Here is one more link: w:c:help:Help:Main Page. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 17:18, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::::That doesn't mean you don't have to follow wikia's guidelines. Did you read the pages? MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 17:22, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::::I am the founder of three wikis so I know that protecting the main page is a mistake. People are encouraged to make the Main Page better on small wikis. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 17:28, 11 July 2008 (UTC) (Undent) Read w:c:help:Help:Common mistakes#Applying too many policies. I can answer anything you say with a link. ;) MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 17:37, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Fixed link. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 17:40, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::It isn't your wiki. Read w:ownership. Acting calmly is better than acting rudely and getting a block. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 18:00, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::Would this look good as the main page? Feel free to edit it.--Matoro183 (Talk) 18:17, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Lunch I am going to go have lunch. I will answer all questions, comments , Etc. later.Pirakafreak24 18:30, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Matoro Uh, Matoro's IP was blocked AGAIN when Toughpigs blocked NZK13. Lil Kazi----- My Dougie 11 July 2008 :He fixed it. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 18:47, 11 July 2008 (UTC) One of your rules This rule on The Rules page: Only administraitors can change the main page, goes completely against the rules, here. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 23:19, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Images You can insert images like this. -- Wendy (talk) 04:39, 13 July 2008 (UTC) hiChefmicah94